Renegade Chaos
by The Lady of Pajamas
Summary: When Reborn accepted the job to train the next Vongola boss, he had not been expecting his student to be some lazy, smart mouthed brat, who liked to sleep and had a habit of seducing people for blackmail material. And just why did his student have to go find clothes every time he was shoot with the dying will bullet? Dino hadn't nearly been this hard to deal with. OOC Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR. Not that talented at drawing…

Warnings: There will be an OC though she will, for the most part, a side character. Slight OC/cannon characters but it's nothing serious as they will _not_ be getting together and live out the rest of their lives happily together. Given the way Tsuna is in this story and the purpose of the OC, there will probably be limes but no lemons. Which leads to there being shotacon in this, so mild subject matters on that front. Blackmailing is turning out to be heavy in this. And magic and supernatural stuff, to be revealed as the story progresses. And for the whole reason for probably picking this story, OOC Tsuna.

Author Notes: Welcome to my newest story! Thank you for clicking the link to read and I hope you enjoy! And haven't been scared off by the warning.

* * *

Tsuna was annoyed; greatly annoyed. He did not need a home tutor; he was doing fine without one, thank you very much. And he defiantly did not have any desire to be a mafia boss. He was happy with his life at the moment.

So why the hell did he have to deal with this baby? Tsuna was still debating on whether the kid was delusional or not. That or this was fate's idea of a joke. Yes, this must just be some big cosmic joke on one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He felt sad when that thought didn't cheer him up as much as he had hoped.

"Don't you have someone else to harass or something?" Tsuna asked.

"It's my duty to see you though your training so you're the one I get to 'harass' as you put it," Reborn replied. Tsuna grumbled under his breath and wondered how long it would take for him to learn how to curse someone.

He sighed and looked up the road. He blinked and dived behind a wall as he saw Sasagawa Kyoko walking towards them. Reborn raises an eyebrow at his student before his attention was turned to the girl as she greeted him.

Tsuna peered around the wall to watch them. He didn't have a crush on the girl per say, but she was the cutest girl in school and they were in the same class. So he figured that a loser like him would have to have a crush on such a cute girl. Just another stroke to his mask.

"You have a crush on that girl, don't you?" Reborn asked pulling Tsuna from his thoughts as the girl walked away.

"What would make you say that?" Tsuna asked letting his cheeks turn red.

"I can read minds," Reborn smirked.

"Liar!" Tsuna snapped at the annoying little baby...that was probably a demon sent to torment him.

"Have you confess?" Reborn asked, ignoring the outburst.

"I guess you've never gone to school so you wouldn't know how the social circles work. Well, some info for you then, I'm in the loser circle and Kyoko is in the popular circle. Therefore, people in my circle don't talk to people in Kyoko's circle," Tsuna explained.

"That just sounds like loser talk to me," Reborn smirked.

"Well you're talking to one. So wouldn't it sound like that," Tsuna deadpanned.

"I suppose so...we're going to have to do something about that though," Reborn mused. "Well, I suppose it's time."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this," Tsuna mumbled as he slowly started edging away from the demon baby. "Eep!"

Reborn pulled a gun on him. Tsuna froze eyes wide. "You're going to fix my loser-ness by killing me?!"

"Exactly. Good-bye," Reborn agrees cheerfully and pulled the trigger.

Tsuna didn't have any time to move. He felt a pinch of pain on his forehead and then he was falling backwards. He was dying. Damn it, if only he could have stolen Kyoko's first kiss. That would have been so much fun, especially to see how much she would blush.

You know what; he was going to do just that. He was going to get that kiss from her, even if it was the last thing he ever did!

"REBORN!" Tsuna declared as he stood up. He looked around then at his body as he felt a breeze where it shouldn't have been felt.

"What happen to my clothes?!" Tsuna snarled. "I need new ones now. Can't do that looking like this!"

And Tsuna proceed to run off down the street to go get clothes.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. He had thought the boy would just ignore the fact that he was only in his boxers. Everyone else had reacted that way.

'Interesting,' Reborn smirked and proceed to follow his new student.

* * *

Reborn was disappointed that the five minutes ran out before the boy could do whatever he was planning. Tsuna was looking highly embarrassed and mortified, so Reborn decided it wasn't a total lose.

"What just happened?" Tsuna asked in horror with a red blush that spread across his face.

"I shot you with a bullet call the Deathperation Shot. Anyone shot in the head with this bullet faces his own death and is flooded with desperate regrets about what he's failed to accomplish," Reborn explained. "Deathperation causes you to come back to life with the power to achieve your dying wish."

"That sounds...crazy. But that fits everything that just happened," Tsuna grumbled, running a hand though his hair. "And if I hadn't had any regrets?"

"Well, I am an assassin," Reborn drawled.

"Well then, never doing that then if you're going to be shooting me with that bullet," Tsuna muttered.

"Oh, and what's 'that'?" Reborn asked innocently.

"You're the one that reads minds. You tell me," Tsuna smirked only to be kicked in the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be a smart ass," Reborn ordered. "Let's go home now."

"This is going to be a very abusive relationship," Tsuna muttered as he followed Reborn back to his house.

* * *

Tsuna yawned and then grumbled about demon babies and mornings. Stupid tutor had woken him up almost two hours earlier then he normally got up! He needed his sleep! So what if he got nearly 12 hours every weekday, and 15 on the weekends, he was a growing boy! ...Yes he did wonder why he was so short even with all his sleeping.

And he was still late to school, though he guessed he was actually going to make it to his first class. But still! There was no reason to wake up two hours early! Reborn just liked abusing him.

Tsuna ideally wondered if anyone would believe him if he told them that a baby was abusing him. Probably not.

"Morning Mitsui-san," Tsuna greeted as he entered the school gates. The larger boy with gelled up hair he had greeted blinked in surprise.

"The world must be ending, Tsunayoshi is here before second period started," another muscular boy, also with gelled up hair, snorted from behind the brunet.

"Is it really - yawn - that shocking that I'm here this early, Haruto-san?" Tsuna pouted as he looked towards the boy who was behind him.

"Yes, it is Tsunayoshi. But just because you shocked us doesn't mean you're getting out of punishment," Mitsui smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"It really wasn't worth it to get up two hours earlier at all," Tsuna whined, making the two DC members chuckle as they advance on him.

* * *

'Well, this morning wasn't too bad I guess,' Tsuna mused to himself, stretching as the lunch bell rang. He winced as he stretched a bruise too much. It could have been worst. If it had been Hibari he would have been in the nurse office all morning. Though, then he could have slept. Oh well.

"Sawada Tsunayoahi!"

Tsuna looked towards the classroom door to see members of the kendo club standing there. He raised an eyebrow wondering why on earth they were looking for him.

"Our great captain, Mochida, demands your presents at the gym," a kendo member announced upon locating the brunet.

"Why?" Tsuna asked in a bored tone. He just wanted to eat his lunch in peace.

"No questions!" declared the same member as they all grabbed the small boy.

"What the -?! Where the hell do you think your putting your hand?! Put me down! Sexual harassment! Harassment!" Tsuna shouted as the kendo members manhandled him to the gym. His classmates all buzzed excitedly at the drama and ran after them.

Tsuna was dumped unceremoniously in front of the kendo captain, Mochida, who was glaring at him. Staring at the older boy with utter annoyance, Tsuna got up and bushed his cloths down.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! God may forgive scum like you but I won't!"

"And what the hell did I do that you won't be forgiving me?" Tsuna snapped, glaring at the other boy and crossing his arms.

"It's unforgivable that you injured one of us! You damaged Hidetoshi," Mochida declared, using his sword to point to a kendo member with his arm in a sling. Said kendo member was glaring at him with a rather evil smile. Tsuna groaned, today was just horrible.

"How did I injure him?" Tsuna asked as he glanced around the room.

"Silence you fiend! I demand a kendo match!" Mochida demanded pointing the sword back at Tsuna.

Tsuna tuned out his rant and turned to the kendo member next to him, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Walking down the hallway of the school building, Tsuna was amazed at the fact that that had actually worked. He'll pay Mochida back for his stupidness later. No way was he going to do anything in public. That would ruin everything he worked for!

"Coward, are we? Running away from fights?"

Tsuna yelped and glared at the baby that had just appeared in front of him. "Mind your own business."

"Your business is my business. And your actions are unbecoming of a mafia boss."

"Well, I don't want to be a mafia boss so what's the problem?!" Tsuna snapped as he turned around to walk away from the demon.

"You know our relationship is not as you think," Reborn stated and Tsuna debated on whether he should flip him off or not, but blinked when suddenly the world spun.

"What the hell?!" Tsuna yelled as he realized he was upside down. Tsuna glared at the baby only to pale as he held a gun up to his head.

"Our relationship is that of a hitman and his target," Reborn smirked and pulled the trigger. Tsuna felt that pinch of pain again and his world started going dark. Damn it, he didn't get a chance to humiliate Mochida. If he only he had known he was going to die...no. He wasn't going to let this go. He would humiliate Mochida if it was the last thing he did. He was going to do it!

"REBORN!" Tsuna declared and looked at himself again when he didn't feel his clothes on him. "Damn it! How am I suppose to work like this?!"

Tsuna then took off in the opposite direction to the gym. Reborn raised an eyebrow. His student wasn't going to go get clothes again was he? This may be a problem if his student's dying will was always changed to find clothes after he was hit.

* * *

Tsuna ended up ditching school for the rest of the day much to Reborn's annoyance. He had tried to get the boy back to school but that only resulted in Reborn chasing the boy around town. Not even threatening to shoot him, and actually shooting at him, made him go back.

"You're an embarrassment," Reborn declared as they sat in Tsuna's room later on.

"And you're an eyesore," Tsuna replied back without missing a beat. They glared at each other till Reborn moved. "Ow!"

"Don't talk back," Reborn ordered as Tsuna rubbed the spot Reborn had just kicked. "So what are you going to do about Mochida? And if you say nothing then I'll make you do something about him."

"I'm going to humiliate him," Tsuna said as he glared at the demon baby.

"How?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Tsuna smirked. That earned him another kick to the head but Reborn dropped it. He was a little curious to see just what his student planned on doing.

* * *

Reborn studied the picture he was holding in his tiny hands, wondering how this had came about. It was clearly Mochida kissing a younger boy. You couldn't tell just who that boy was. Well, most people wouldn't guess who it was. Reborn knew, it was his student. But when had Tsuna gone and gotten this picture?

The hitman looked down at the milling students gossiping about the picture that was now circling around the school. Mochida's reputation was completely ruined by that picture and Reborn found himself slightly impressed with his student for ruining someone over night. But it brought up some questions regarding his student.

Iemitsu had told him a lot about his cute, shy, little boy. About how he failed at everything and had no friend but that he trusted Reborn to fix that and shape the boy into a powerful mafia boss, like what he had done with Dino. In fact, Reborn had gotten the impression that Tsuna would be a civilian version of Dino. The boy was quickly proving that he was not his former student.

Sharp tongue and nowhere close to being shy unless you count his crush on that girl, which Reborn was starting to question, Tsuna was not a hopeless failure; even if he tried to make himself one. And he succeeds for the most part but there were little things that betrayed him. Tsuna wasn't completely terrified of him, was one, and he gave - or tried to give - as much as Reborn dished out on him.

Well, Reborn would just have to continue to watch him and see if he could figure Tsunayoshi out.

The number one hitman smirked as he caught a glimpse of silver. Looks like that one had come early. Well things were going to be fun regardless of whether Tsuna was what he had expected or not.

* * *

Author Notes: So this story started as a plot bunny hitting me over the head with out of any direction. So I only have a very vague idea of where I'm taking this. So hopefully it will turn out well. I'm enjoying writing this Tsuna and I hope y'all will enjoy reading about him! Be kind and leave a review. Prompts for reviews are below. Also if you go to my bio page you'll find the dates for the next updates for my three stories. Thank you wants again! Till next time.

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review, if you do.

* * *

Edit: Sorry to those who read this before I put in the line breaks. I knew I was forgetting something when I posted this. Then I get to work and it hits me that I forgot to put the line breaks in. Grr...it's what I get for staying up to late reading fanficion...sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not making any money off of this. I'm still broke.

Warnings: Side OCs, one will be making an appearance next chapter. There will probably be limes but no lemons. Which leads to there being shotacon in this, so mild subject matters on that front. Which I guess you might have gotten from the summary. Blackmailing is heavy in this, as that is how Tsuna deals with people normally. And supernatural stuff, will be revealed as the story progresses. And for the whole reason for probably picking this story, OOC Tsuna.

Author Notes: So…finally completed this. Sorry for the extra week wait. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why does there have to be a baseball game today too? We could have gotten Yamamoto to fill in. We might have actually won then."

"Well, I don't want me here either," Tsuna deadpanned back at his classmate, now temporary teammate. Tsuna scowled at the thought of the reason why he was even here.

Reborn had bribed him with three days of not being woken up by the hitman and Tsuna had immediately jumped on the deal. Sleep was good. Sleep was even better when he could sleep in his own bed to do it. The fact that the bribe had come at the cost of three hours of arguments and running around to avoid getting shot, might have had a factor in accepting. And he might have had a feeling that if he didn't play volleyball the demon baby was going to make him do something even more troublesome.

"Just try and stay out of the way," one of the volleyball members advised.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsuna waved off as they entered the gym. Tsuna eyed the other team wondering if he should just not do anything and thus probably let his team lose, or do something that might actually get them a win. Oh decisions, decisions.

"Begin!"

The game started and Tsuna hung out in the back, letting his teammates do everything. But the other team soon picked up on the fact that he was a weak link and started sending the ball towards him. His teammates managed to block and save for a while but eventually the ball hit him in the face.

The ball to the face was the deciding factor for Tsuna. With his nose pulsing in pain, Tsuna looked towards the boy who had served the ball into his face and purposely arranged his face into an I'm-so-cute-when-I'm-hurt look. The boy's smirk faded as his eyes went wide and red bloomed across his face. He ended up missing the ball he could have saved if he were paying attention to the game instead of the distraction Tsuna made.

Tsuna mentally smirked as the other team yelled at the boy for not paying attention. Oh, yes, they were so going down.

* * *

Reborn wondered where his student had picked up his seduction skills. Someone had to have taught him, and the boy was good. If Reborn had been a lesser man he probably would have fallen for Tsuna's acts of cuteness. The opposing team hadn't stood a chance.

It was interesting to note that not only was Tsuna good at seducing people he was also good at hiding the fact that he could. No one but the opposing team had picked up on Tsuna's cuteness. And Reborn just knew they would never mention it to each other, or anyone else for that matter. All because it was Dame-Tsuna. No one would ever admit to finding Dame-Tsuna cute. He was Dame-Tsuna, and even if they thought he was cute, no one would believe he would ever seduce anyone on purpose.

Reborn decided that this was the reason why Tsuna acted like a dame. After all, who would expect dame-Tsuna to be anything but no good? Why would anyone think that a clumsy, awkward boy would be able to seduce people on purpose?

And as much as Reborn found this amusing, it brought up many questions. Who had taught the boy? Why had the taught him? When had they taught him?

Tsuna was only 12, turning 13 later this year. It made Reborn concern about who, why, and when. A boy who grew up without the mafia had no reason to know these skills. Or shouldn't have a reason to know these skills.

Reborn smirked as Tsuna's team won, surprised that the other team hadn't passed out from blood loss. He glanced towards the doors to see that kid there and wondered if he had noticed what Tsuna had done. The hitman let his eyes glance back to Tsuna as he pondered if he should question the boy now or continue to observe. Oh, decisions, decisions.

* * *

Tsuna smiled at his 2nd period teacher as he walked into the classroom, happy that he had gotten to sleep in. The teacher glared at him for his efforts and waved him towards his seat. Tsuna blinked as he noticed a new student to the class. A silver haired, punk looking kid, who just so happen to be glaring at him. Tsuna raised an eyebrow and went to his sit wondering what he could have possibly done to the other. Maybe he should have gotten to school earlier. Nah, sleep was good. And he didn't even have to go find a bench to sleep on to get his extra two hours like normal. He was determined to take advantage of Reborn's deal.

Soon it was lunch time and Tsuna was deliberating on sleeping for the rest of lunch or doing something else. He was leaning more towards sleeping except, someone decided to interfere.

"EEP!" Tsuna shrieked as his desk suddenly disappeared and he fell face first onto the floor. "Ow..."

"Tch."

Tsuna looked up at the sound and saw the silver haired boy standing over him glowering. Tsuna pouted at the boy, purposely letting tears gather in his eyes to add to the cuteness. He was rewarded with a faint blush crossing the other boy's cheeks.

"What was that for?" Tsuna whimpered as he gingerly picked himself up. He added a sniff for effect.

"You're an eyesore," the boy snorted, blush still on his cheeks, and left the classroom.

Tsuna let the cute face drop into a more I'm-an-idiot-and-scared-for-my-life look as class buzzed with gossip about him and the new kid. He picked up his desk and set it upright while glancing around the room in a nervous manner. Deciding there was too much attention on him, he left the room as well.

Yawning as he wandered down the halls deliberating on where he should go, Tsuna ran into someone. Stammering out an apology, Tsuna looked up to see three upper classmates glaring at him. The brunet happened to recognize them and given their glares, he figured they remembered him too.

"Hi, bye!"

And Tsuna sprinted down the hallway. He made it outside and hid behind a wall as the trio of older males ran pass him. He let out a sigh of relief once they had gone by.

"If a wuss like you were to become the tenth leader, the Vongola family will be done for."

Tsuna looked towards the sound of the voice to see the new transfer student smoking. He adopted a hurt-pout and was pleased to see the other tense with a blush crossing his face.

"T-t-then maybe they should find someone else to lead the Vongola family," Tsuna said shyly, scooting backwards away from the smoking teen.

"W-well, they don't have too. If I kill you then I can be the boss," the teen declared, blush still on face but he looked determined. He pulled something out of his pockets but Tsuna didn't see what it was as he turned around about to duck back into the school building when his eyes widened. He back peddled to avoid the stick of dynamite that had fallen to the ground in front of him. It went off and Tsuna fell backwards as he caught the tail end of the blast.

"You're not going to escape that easily," the transfer student smirked holding a handful of the explosives. "I'm the one more fit to become the tenth leader."

"I'll give it to you! I don't want it! No need to kill me!" Tsuna protested as he scrambled to get on his feet again.

"See ya!" the silver haired smirked as he tossed even more dynamite at him. Tsuna gaped before he turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Tsuna was more prepared for the blast wave this time and so let it carry him further away from the crazy boy before continuing to run. The other boy gave chase, continuing to throw his dynamite at him and cursing him out.

"Why me?" Tsuna whined as he made a sharp turn. He cursed as he realized he had turned into a dead end. He spun around, about to run out, when the mafia kid came into view.

"Got you now," the bomber grinned, holding up two large fistfuls of dynamite.

"I freakin' hate my life," Tsuna grumbled before dashing towards the silver haired boy, making his eyes widen. His hands fumbled as he threw the dynamite and the silver haired teen cursed as he saw several of the dynamite rolling around his feet.

Tsuna tackled the other boy at a run, pushing them both away from the explosives. They were still in the air when the bombs went off. The blast caught them and they went tumbling to the ground hitting it hard. Tsuna rolled them till he was on top and looked down at the other, both of them breathing hard.

"Are you done trying to kill me?" Tsuna panted in a cute manner to throw the bomber off. Tsuna started getting a little nervous as the other just stared at him with a look in his eyes that seemed to say that he was looking at him for the first time.

"I was wrong!" the other teen declared suddenly, making Tsuna jump.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked not sure where this was going.

"You are the one fit to be the tenth leader! Tenth! I'll follow you anywhere! Command me to do anything!"

Tsuna blinked at the flushed happy face on the other teen. With a groan, Tsuna let himself collapse on top of the other and grumbled, "What the hell have I've gotten myself into?"

"Tenth! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" the silver haired teen asked in a panicked manner, not sure what to do.

"I need a new life is what I need," Tsuna grumbled as he sat back up. "What's your name?"

"Gokudera Hayato! Also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato," the newly named Gokudera announced proudly.

"Well then, Gokudera-san, let's go to my place and you can explain some things to me," Tsuna ordered and Gokudera happily nodded, eager to obey, when they heard someone call out.

"Found you, you little slut."

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder to see the three older boys he had been running from earlier make an appearance.

"We'll make you pay for that humiliation," one of them growled.

"Not my fault you can't tell a boy from a girl," Tsuna shrugged back finally standing up to get off of Gokudera.

"You're finished," the last of the three snarled.

"Just leave it to me Tenth. I'll take care of them," Gokudera offered as he too stood up. He stalked forward with his hand full of dynamite again and a rather evil smirk.

"Sure. Takes care of one problem for me," Tsuna waved him on. Maybe having this guy around wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

"Good, looks like Mom's not home," Tsuna noted as he and Gokudera entered his home. "Well, let's go up to my - HIIII!"

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted as he rushed to where Tsuna had been knocked down to the floor.

"Why aren't you in school?" a voice asked from atop of Tsuna's head.

"Ow," Tsuna announced instead of answering resulting in Reborn kicking him again. "Abuse!"

"I could show you what abuse really is, if you want," Reborn offered. The two teens shivered at the tone in the hitman's voice.

"I think I'm good," Tsuna rejected with a nervous chuckle. "And I was nearly blown up! I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Being blown up is no excuse," Reborn informed him with another kick, making Tsuna swear.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked not sure what to do.

"Oh yeah, I suppose I should introduce you two if you don't know each other already."

"You should have done that first," Reborn reprimanded with another hit before jumping off Tsuna's head.

"Well, sorry for being too busy being someone's punching bag to make introductions!" Tsuna snarked, ending in curses as Reborn retaliated with a punch.

"Gokudera, this is Reborn, my abuser."

"Hometutor."

"Home-torturer. Ow! Reborn...this is Gokudera. He's the one that was blowing me up."

"So you're the ninth generation's highly trusted assassin. It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh," Gokudera greeted with a bow.

"You came earlier than I expected," Reborn greeted back.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Tsuna grumbled.

"He's a member of the family I called over to test you," Reborn explained.

"Yes, I'm sorry tenth for the harm I've caused you, but when I heard that the next boss was a kid like me I just had to come and test them," Gokudera explained with an expression of guilt.

"Well, as long as you're not trying to kill me now. I can forgive you," Tsuna waved off walking up the stairs.

"Tenth! You are too kind!" Gokudera gushed.

"Not really," Tsuna shrugged off as he led them to his room. "Staying annoyed or angry just takes too much energy. Now Reborn answered one of my questions. But what's with this I'll follow you forever stuff?"

"Family rule. The loser services the winner."

"Okay," Tsuna said slowly as he looked over Gokudera who was looking at him like he was a god. "Wow, you have a total rape-me face."

"Huh?" Gokudera blinked looking confused.

"If you really wanted to you could do that to him," Reborn informed.

"Like hell, I'm not actually interested in going that far," Tsuna waved off. Gokudera looked between the two feeling like he had missed something. He jumped when Tsuna held out his hand to him. "Can I see your hands?"

"Of course, Tenth," Gokudera immediately complied. Tsuna examined his hands and even pushed his bracelets around to look at his arms.

"Your hands are calloused and you have burn marks on your arms," Tsuna noted looking back up at Gokudera's face. "You're too pretty to be a thug but your personality is too rough to be seductive."

"I'm sorry, Tenth!"

"Don't be. It's just who you are," Tsuna waved off. "Though I do expect you to take better care of yourself. You're completely useless to me if you mutilate yourself."

"Of course!"

"What's with the evaluation?" Reborn asked.

"Just trying to figure out what to do with him. At the moment he seems pretty useless for what I do," Tsuna answered.

"Please forgive me for my uselessness. I will try harder."

"You don't even know what I want you to do yet!" Tsuna snapped. He pouted and continued, "I'm still figuring it out. I'll make sure you'll be perfect for whatever I end up wanting you to do. Until then don't be bothered by it."

"Okay, Tenth! You are much too kind for someone like me."

"Why do I fell like he's a fangirl in a boy's body?" Tsuna muttered. Reborn smirked. Seems like things were falling into place nicely.

* * *

"Tenth! Good morning!"

"In what world are you living in?" Tsuna asked as he walked up to the school gate and saw Gokudera standing there, bowing to him. "And shouldn't you be in class? School started nearly two hours ago."

"When I discovered you were not in class, I went to your home to see if you were still there. But your mother said you had left already. So I came back here and was about to go search for you when I saw you walking towards the school!"

"Hm, what happened to the DC guys?"

"Who?"

"The big guys with gelled back hair," Tsuna explained.

"Oh, they won't be getting back up for awhile," Gokudera smirked and pointed to where a pile of bodies lay. Tsuna stared at the pile before walking to class.

"If that gets traced back to you, we don't know each other. You're on your own with them," Tsuna informed the silver teen.

"As you command, boss!"

Tsuna wondered if he should feel sorry for his apparently new minion. He obviously had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"So glad to have you finally grace us with your presentence, Sawada-san," the teacher sneered as Tsuna walked into his classroom.

"So glad to have made your day," Tsuna nodded back as he grabbed the paper the teacher was holding out to him. His classmates snickered when they saw his grade that had been shown by the teacher as he was passing it to its owner. They suddenly went quite as icy winds started blowing through the room. Tsuna glanced back to see Gokudera glaring at all of them.

"Sawada. Get to your seat. And you! What're you doing coming in late?"

Tsuna saw Gokudera glare at the teacher before starting to head towards his seat. Tsuna fought down a smirk at the fear across the teacher's face. He was always so annoying.

"Hypothetically speaking, if there's a student who carelessly comes to class late with another student who also carelessly comes to class late, wouldn't those two students just be a burden to this hard-working society?"

"Old man," Gokudera began turning back towards the teacher. The teacher yelped and suddenly Gokudera was gripping his shirt and holding him up off the ground. "I won't forgive any insult to the Tenth!"

Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch. Apparently his new minion needed to start his training. Immediately.

"Tenth! Shall I finish this guy off?" Gokudera asked him with a large grin on his face.

Yeah, major training as soon as possible.

* * *

"So, you're just giving up?"

"HIIII!" Tsuna screamed, hitting his head on the bottom of his bed when he jumped. "Owww..."

"Tenth, are you okay?!" Gokudera panicked. "Please forgive me for scaring you!"

"You did nothing," Tsuna grumbled as he rubbed his head. Then he glared at Reborn. "And you I'm going to kill in the most painful way possible."

"You can try," Reborn smirked then frowned, "Why aren't you looking for the time capsule? Do you want to be expelled?"

"Of course not! And I'm taking care of it," Tsuna snapped as he turned back to under his bed.

"Tenth please forgiv-"

"Shut up!"

"Of course, Tenth!" Gokudera bowed then seemed to realize that by saying that he had disobeyed his boss and started wailing, "I'm sorry Tenth! I disobeyed you!"

"I wonder if an obedience school would take you," Tsuna contemplated with an assessing look at the bomber.

"If the Tenth thinks that I must go."

"Just be quiet," Tsuna groaned. Gokudera fell silent and Tsuna went on to rummaging under his bed. A few moments later, Tsuna gave a rather evil cackle and wiggled his way out from under the bed.

"And what's that?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Assurance that we won't get expelled. I guess I'll need to edit it so it includes Gokudera as well," Tsuna answered as he walked out the room. "I'll be back later."

* * *

After Reborn found out that Tsuna had blackmailed the principal into dropping the charges against him and Gokudera and firing the teacher, Nezu; Reborn decided it was time for a talk.

"So, why don't you want to become a mafia boss? You already blackmail people into getting what you want," Reborn started out.

"Because I don't want to," Tsuna answered in an annoyed tone. "I like my life how it is."

"...You prefer working from behind the scenes and not have anyone know it was you."

"Geez, what gave that away. Ow!"

"Don't be a smart ass," Reborn reprimanded as Tsuna glared and rubbed his head were the baby had hit him.

"Well, if you didn't just walk right into it-Damn it!" Tsuna grumbled and clutched his shin where Reborn kicked him again. How did he even manage that?

"What do you plan to do with your life?" Reborn asked.

"Just live it. I guess. Don't really have any plans," Tsuna shrugged.

"Then what do you have against becoming a mafia boss?"

"I just don't want too. Being the leader of anything is way too much work."

"So you're just being lazy."

"Hm...yeah that sounds about right," Tsuna agreed. Reborn felt himself twitch before he shot at Tsuna. It was satisfying to hear the boy yelp and give him a wide eyed look of fear.

"My job is to train you up to be a mafia boss. And I take my jobs very seriously," Reborn informed the teen. Tsuna eyed Reborn warily feeling a chill run down his spin. "So you will become a mafia boss. You have no choice."

"I could run away," Tsuna pointed out.

"I'll find you."

"...You're a bastard," Tsuna grumbled with a pout looking towards the ceiling. "Look I really don't have any intention of running away at the moment. And I still haven't figured out how to get rid of you yet. So what's the point of trying to get me to want to be a mafia boss at the moment? You're going to be training me regardless."

"True...and it's always fun to beat you into submission," Reborn agreed.

"That right there almost made me agree to want to be a mafia boss."

"Apparently I'm losing my touch then. I must practice," Reborn smiled. Tsuna was running out his bedroom door as soon as Reborn finished speaking. Reborn's smiled grew as he clicked the safety off his gun. At least this new student kept his skills up on moving targets.

* * *

Omake

Reborn stared at the sign that read 'Gokudera's Obedience Training School - Now in Session'. It was times like this that he really had no clue on what went on through his student's head. He looked over the field behind the sign to see Tsuna standing there with Gokudera kneeling in front of him. Tsuna was lecturing him on something but Reborn couldn't hear them from this distance. Blinking he realized that the bomber was apparently wearing a headband with dog ears and had a tail.

For his sanity, Reborn decided that he just didn't want to know even though he should probably know what Tsuna was teaching his new minion. The hitman just decided that whatever it was it didn't matter and he was just happy that Tsuna was taking the role of boss seriously.

Much safer for his already warped sanity that way.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope y'all liked this chapter. It ended up being an extra 1500 words longer. I've noticed that since I've changed the summary, a lot more people seem to be interested in this story. Thank you all!

For those of you who ready Bad Apple…sorry but I won't be updating it as well. The next chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to, so need to go spend a little more time on it.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review or follow if you haven't already! Update days are posted on my bio page. Till next time!

Leaving a review: If you don't know what to say in a review here are some questions you can answer. What made you click on this story? What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? What you thought I did well? What you think I could improve on? Thoughts on the story so far. Please be civil in your reviews. There is no need to be mean if you don't like this story. And thank you for taking the time to read this and review, if you do.


End file.
